Who is he?
by Chips237
Summary: (This is not a true story) Rated T for some violence and a lot of romantic interactions. Who is he? Was he some other survivor of the crash or is he my Roblox friend i had always liked?


**Hey everyone, this is not a true story on Roblox. I just came up with this after my friend told me about it.**

* * *

"Okay, time to go, you take care."

That was his last words before he logged off our favorite game. Just an ordinary 13 year old playing Roblox. But he's the dreamiest guy you'll ever know. I didn't need to see him in real life. He was already like my guardian angel in disguise. Even though i'm 14, we do get along.

He was going on a trip to the United States. New York, if i know it correctly. I've always wanted to go to New York too, but we never had the time and money to do so. My parents are just average doctors and we live on a nice, pleasant home in Scotland. I heard he has the same situation as me but his parents got lucky and they got nice tickets to America. The best part was his plane is making a stop to Ireland before continuing off to New York. I wanted to meet with him there, but it's just too far off. It's pretty decent that i can see his plane hovering over the UK.

He's Asian and i'm English, and that sounds, well.. racist. But we don't really care. We started developing feelings for each other last month and we've been, well.. OD'ers for a month now. I don't regret anything, though. He was a great guy.

I turned off my laptop after logging off Roblox, and got myself some nice sleep.

Next morning, i watched some TV because i got up quite earlier than my sister and parents. My dogs are already awake, but i don't really mind.

I was shocked to see what was on CNN.

A plane crashed a few miles off Edinburgh, and the bad news. It was an Asian airline which took off from Manila.

That was the capital of the country he lived on. I was really afraid when i saw it on the news. I told my friends on Roblox about it, and they seemed pretty worried. One of his fellow countrymen told me that it was the exact flight that crashed. That made me even more stressed. I was worried, so i took off that worry by taking a walk with my dogs.

When we came back to my house, at around 6 PM, my dad called out:

"Sweetie, we found someone! Come help us over here!"

I immediately ran to him, and i found him dragging a body over to our house. I couldn't see who it is, so i went inside and found out who it is.

I don't really know who he is, but he looks like about the same age as me and was about an inch taller. I helped my dad drag him to the sofa, where after about dinner, he woke up.

I asked him, "Who are you?"

No response.

My dad asked him, "Can you talk?"

He murmured something that sounded like "Yes".

He was dressed in a blue jacket and a yellow Minions shirt. Looks like a cartoon fan, like me. Well bad for him, both of these seem to be badly teared and covered with mud.

When my mom came home, he was shocked to find him in our house and offered him something to eat. Pizza. Never did really like it with veggies, something i despised most of all. But it was in my favourite flavor, nothing but crispy melted cheese, non-melted ones and probably just that. He ate two pieces before murmuring something like "I miss these". I think he knows what he's eating.

He had nowhere to stay, so we all decided he should stay for a while. He said "Thank you" in a soft voice. Then he probably went off outside, and i followed him.

It was around 8 PM, and he was still staring in the stars, like he was remembering something. I came by him and asked him,

"Who are you? What's your name?"

He didn't seem to respond, but he then said, "It doesn't matter". He looks really Asian, but he can talk in fluent English. Maybe even some slang that only Scottish people know. Then i started to think who this mysterious boy is.

Was he the 13 year old boy that i had always liked on Roblox?

I first thought it was just my wild imagination. Then he went inside and i didn't stalk him until then. I went inside and when it was about 10 PM, my parents were already asleep and i sneaked off to see where he was going. I found him downstairs. He was changing his shirt, i didn't really like seeing people naked but i felt this interesting. He noticed me and said, "That's pretty rude, you know."

I told him i really didn't mean it, and i was going downstairs for a midnight snack. He believed me and probably went to our guest room. He didn't sleep there, though, because i offered him to share my bed and he accepted it. He sleeps like a sloth, which i do too. He barely made a move at the other side of my bed.

The next morning, i woke up at about 7 AM. It was Saturday, good thing. He was downstairs and was already awake by 6 AM, and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. He offered me, "Do you want one?"

I told him, "No thanks. I can make myself a bowl of cereal."

So i checked the fridge for a box, but i didn't find any. Then i accepted his offer and we ate breakfast with these really tasty sandwiches he made.

I almost asked myself, "Am i beginning another relationship with this guy?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter, more coming soon :)**


End file.
